


Another Round

by giggleberry13b



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleberry13b/pseuds/giggleberry13b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Shion gets a little tipsy? Well, that's for Nezumi to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Round

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little post reunion fun! In my story Shion is working to rebuild the city, which has been renamed Neosei. Nezumi works as an anonymous writer for anti-Renewal publications which report on the interworking of the reconstruction. I thought it would be interesting to cast Nezumi as a writer due to his depth of knowledge in literature but also to put him in a similar role as Rikiga. Although the characters feud in the original series, many of their qualities are quite similar. Such as Rikiga falling in love with Karan, I felt that Nezumi’s relationship with Shion is very similar. Please enjoy!

 

“Come on Shion, it’s a celebration. Have some fun.” The grey-eyed man smiled and passed a drink to his partner. The ice in the glass clinked as it met the other’s hand.  It was the night after Shion got the news that his proposal for the Renewal Committee was passed. This plan would offer jobs to a lot of citizens trying to rebuild the nation after The Holy Day. Nezumi was trying to get his idiot to enjoy his new found success as a project manager in Neosei, “The Restored City”.

Shion held the glass and swirled the strong smelling liquor. Setting it aside, he turned to his enabler. “Nezumi, I have to get to bed early. We have the second part of the proposal due tomorrow.” His white hair stood on end from running his hands through it.

Nezumi leaned forward on the barstool and rest his arm on the counter. “Never mind, I thought that we could finally have a day off. If you’re not at work, I’m busy writing.” The former actor had taken to a new role of a ghost writer. The city was in a booming state, which leads to new stories and juicy secrets.

“I know, but I-“

“No. Tonight we are celebrating us.” Nezumi placed a hand on Shion’s shoulder. He looked into the red eyes of his lover and gave a chaste kiss. He promptly edged the glass a little closer to his business-minded companion. “Here, try it”.

“Okay, but just one drink. Then I am going straight home.”  With that, Shion took a sip of the harsh liquid.

\--------------45 minutes later--------------

“Yahoo! Nezumi, come on… We gotta get ‘nother round.” Shion put his arm around Nezumi’s neck with a glass in his free hand.

“Shion, that’s enough. I didn’t think you were so sensitive to alcohol.” The first three drinks were okay. Shion became a little hands-on. When rounds six and seven were passed, that’s when things went downhill.

Shion with ruddy cheeks, moved closer to Nezumi and whispered, “Hey, hot stuff. Let’s go back to my place”

The white-haired male started to move his hands under the other’s shirt, teasing and blowing in his ear. “Shion, maybe we should leave. You seem, tired.” Although Nezumi liked the attention, he was not about to get frisky in a bar.

“I’m sure as hell not tired. I could go all night.” He took a swig of the drink in his hand leaning on Nezumi, almost falling out of his seat.

“Okay, Casanova. Let’s get you home.”

“I’m fine, I just-” The gray-haired male, paid the tab and put Shion’s arm over his shoulder. He led him down the street all the way to their apartment. Once they arrived he put his stumbling drinking buddy to bed. Hopefully he would sleep it off. Unfortunately for Nezumi, he was unaware that Shion was telling the truth. He wasn’t tired in the least.

As Nezumi let Shion rest on the bed he made ready for sleep. It was a long day and he didn’t appreciate playing babysitter. Unbuttoning his shirt, he laid his jacket on the chair beside the bed.

“Hey, sexy.” Shion said with a flirty smirk.

“Go to sleep. We have work tomorrow, and I’ m tired. Besides, you’re drunk.” He turned to go to the bathroom and take a leak. On his return he came to find a completely naked Shion waiting for him.

“Um. Shion. What are you doing?” Nezumi was apprehensive. They were still getting settled and Shion usually went sparingly on the sex part. He was busy with the committee most of the time and Nezumi still traveled a lot. Maybe this was an opportunity too good to pass up.

The white-haired male was stretched out across the bed with on hand on his hip, the other behind his head. “Well, sexy. How bout it?” He didn’t give Nezumi a chance to respond as he got up, still shaky, and approached his lover. He grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. After he pulled away, Shion flashed smile and said, “that’s just round one.’”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup” Shion let his ruddy cheeks rest on Nezumi’s chest.

What could he do but oblige this somewhat abrupt request. Besides, Shion was growing hard and a little drunk sex never hurt anyone right?

Nezumi grabbed his companion and pushed him on the bed while he undid his pants. A shiver ran through him as he gazed into the eyes of his Shion. It had been a while, too long. Far too long for either of them.

On top, he started to kiss Shion as his hands moved deftly up and down Shion’s skin. Touching his warm face, beating chest, and plump ass.

“Hmm…” He purred “I kinda like you buzzed”

Shion put his arms around Nezumi’s neck and whispered, “I like you inside”

Wow, who knew that his kind and precious Shion got so horny on booze? The only remnant of clothing on the gray-eyed male were his boxers, which tented at his partner’s comment.

His erection was met with the eager hands of Shion who started rubbing in a provocative way. Yes, drunk Shion was much more hands on.

“Very well, I will oblige you, my prince.” Nezumi grabbed a tin from the bedside drawer and dabbed his fingers in it. Gently, he inserted them inside his partner and allowed them to twirl and curl, licking the entrance of the young man. His other hand began to caress Shion’s cock and moved into a stead pump.

 Shion reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around Nezumi’s neck. The white-haired male let his body undulate freely as his hips stared to roll into the man on top. The alcohol had let down the walls that Shion normally tried to keep up. Being less deft at this activity forced him to learn as he went along. In an attempt to maintain some shred of pride he had always held strong, trying not to seem inexperienced. Tonight it was different, all the baggage and inhibitions fled with this meeting. The walls had come down and Shion allowed himself to express his desires to their fullest.

“Nezumi, I  uh-“ An extended moan came from Shion’s mouth.

Sweat began to form on Nezumi’s brow.  He knew that his partner was ready for him. He seemed especially hungry for him tonight by the sounds Shion was making.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive. Don’t tell me that you were holding back” Nezumi smiled. It felt good to hear his name called like this. A small shiver ran down his spine when he looked over at Shion’s face. It was so, beautiful.

“Just, just ah. Put it in” The young man panted. He was ready for Nezumi.

“What? I couldn’t hear you” Nezumi was teasing now.

“Damn it!” He grit his teeth from both pleasure and annoyance.

“Alright.” Nezumi withdrew his fingers and replaced them with an even better substance. Grabbing the balm again, he lubed up as he took ahold of Shion’s hips and made his way into Shion. “How’s that?”

Kissing Nezumi, Shion just smiled and let another gasp escape his lips. He loved this man and loved feeling each other.  Even a drunken haze allowed him this much clarity.

Nezumi stared to pump in a steady rhythm until the white-haired male began to writhe with pleasure beneath him. 

“Nezumi, I think I’m gonna…” Shion’s body finished before his sentence. A shudder filled his body and calmness overwhelmed him.  It was like floating, but much more real. Like a dream but with touch.

Soon after, Nezumi experienced the same high with low grunt, he too climaxed.  The two collapsed in bed, Nezumi’s arm around his partner.

“Hey, Nezumi” He said as his warm face nuzzled into the other’s chest.

“Yeah?”

“That was nice.”

“Ha, are you still drunk?”

“No, just grateful, and happy.”

“I’m happy to oblige any time.”

Shion smiled and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep, contented and secure.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Shion realized what had happened. There was no shame in the act, rather over his embarrassing drunkenness and inebriated words. He didn’t talk to Nezumi for three days, but his partner gladly apologized with another round.

 


End file.
